bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Giantkiller Keres
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860277 |no = 8278 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 66, 72, 75, 81, 84, 90, 93 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 11, 10, 9, 13, 12, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 5, 9, 8, 7, 11, 9, 9, 7, 7, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 9, 8, 7, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 5, 5, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 9, 8, 7, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A natural-born leader, many looked up to Keres in his family-faction. Despite his stature and size, he was an easy-going, approachable fellow who was eager to share in the burdens of his fellow soldier. However, those envious of his reputation tried to undermine him, pointing out to their Vardket masters that his weak heart was a severe hindrance that slowed them down. Their silence only encouraged his detractors, and soon matters had come to a head as a fight broke out between his enemies and his allies while he was still recovering from his latest attack. Fearing the worst, Keres struggled to stand, every ounce of strength he possessed spent as his body rebelled against him. Angry at his own weakness, he shouted for them to stop. A moment later, he realized that someone had slipped a blade into his chest in the confusion before losing consciousness. He awoke later only to realize that his body had been transformed by the Vardket--strengthened with magic and sorcery that only they understood. He had passed their test, they said, and his faith was proof that he deserved to have the shortcomings of his body removed. Rewarded with a new lease on life and a seemingly predatory blade, he was immediately ordered to lead his family-faction and train them for the inevitable battle against the gods. Although he was suspicious at the turn of events, he did not dare voice his objections, even as he executed his opponents at his master's behest. When the news of their disappearance reached his ears, he began a thorough search of their most secret facilities to find out the truth. |summon = A pleasure to meet you, Summoner. What needs to be done? |fusion = Interesting. Perhaps you have some of this power to spare for the others? |evolution = | hp_base = 5261 |atk_base = 2174 |def_base = 2104 |rec_base = 1556 | hp_lord = 7515 |atk_lord = 3105 |def_lord = 3006 |rec_lord = 2223 | hp_anima = 8407 |rec_anima = 1985 |atk_breaker = 3343 |def_breaker = 2768 |def_guardian = 3244 |rec_guardian = 2104 |def_oracle = 2887 |rec_oracle = 2580 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Stalwart Bulwark Strategem |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP and 20% boost to critical hit rate of Dark types, hugely boosts critical damage & greatly boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%. 20% boost to all parameters of Dark types in Guild Raid |lsnote = 150% Crit & 50% Atk, Def |bb = One Man Kills Many |bbdescription = 14 combo Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Dark types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts Dark types' Atk, Def for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 100% Atk, Def & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = A Scarlet-Soaked Road |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts critical damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / max base HP, 50% Crit & 20% HP to Atk, Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Only Leads to Death |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP & considerably reduces damage from Light, Dark types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 300% Crit, 40% HP to Atk, Def, 30% HP boost & 60% elemental reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Scarlet Haze Technique |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 50% Crit & 20% chance |evofrom = |evointo = 860278 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Keres1 }}